


Haywoodstown

by rejectedusername



Series: Haywoodstown: The Myth. The Musical [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Hadestown AU, M/M, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Post-Apocalypse, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: It’s a sad story. It’s a sad tale, it’s a tragedy. It’s a sad story, but I’ll tell it anyway.It had been almost a century since the apocalypse, Geoff and his boyfriend Jack, were struggling to make ends meet. But somehow, Haywoodstown mines was a thriving business, despite the fact that no one was ever seen leaving the mines. Geoff heard the legends of the mines and was curious to see how much was true. He takes Jack with him one night to go searching for answers. On their search, they run into a young man in a well-tailored suit. The man offers to tell them a different story from mines.It’s a love story, it’s a tale of a love that never dies. It’s a love story, about someone who tried. And there was a railroad line on the road to Hell. There was a young man down on bended knee. And brothers, thus begins the tale of Michael and Lindsay!





	1. Road to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> All the chapters are going to be named after songs from the musical/Hadestown soundtrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Road to Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9Ehditln-4)   
> 

Life was not easy in a world in ruins. At the beginning of the 20th century, the war to end all wars occurred. The war had succeeded in ending all wars, but it also left the world in ruins. Civilizations across the earth were shattered. Business and capitalism however, did not fade away. They continued to exist to provide humans with means of survival and people would work in them endlessly so they could afford to survive.

Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattillo were two individuals who were the complete opposite. Geoff was an engineer who wanted to fix the world by building machines that could fix it. Jack was a bit of a botanist who thought growing plants and planting gardens would help grow the world anew. They may have been complete opposites but somehow, they fell in love.

Marriage was not as common in the 21st century. But Geoff swore he’d put a ring on Jack’s finger if he could afford it. The two of them had a friend named Gavin. The young man was like a ball of sunshine covered in jewels and gold, and everyone would always love him. Jack had tried to set Gavin up on dates with girls, but Gavin always turned them down, saying he was happily married.

While neither Geoff nor Jack actually believed Gavin was really married, Geoff asked him if he could get the jewels to propose to Jack. Gavin would say jewels weren’t the most important, but he got his jewels from the Haywoodstown mines. Geoff asked him how to get to there, and Gavin said that the mines weren’t worth going into, because if he went in, he’d never be allowed to leave. This made no sense to Geoff because he had no idea how he’d be trapped; if he was able to get in, he’d surely be able to leave.

Geoff ignored Gavin’s warnings and took Jack with him to search for the entrance to the mines one night. They wandered around the woods outside of their settlement. 

“Geoff, I don’t like this,” Jack complained as the two of them stepped off of the trail in the dark dense. woods.

“Nonsense, this is fine,” Geoff responded. He shone the lamp he was holding forward on the trail. 

“We don’t even know if the Haywoodstown mines are around here.”

“Of course they’re near here. Gavin said that’s where he got all his riches from.”

“You know, Gavin could have bought his jewels.”

“Doubt it. Bet the boy’s never worked a day in his life.”

“What if he’s just was making up stories?”

“Kid knows better than to lie to me,” Geoff said. He pressed forward, twigs crunching underneath his feet. 

Jack sighed and kept moving as well. As they walked, Jack thought he saw something high up in the trees. “Geoff.” 

“What?”

“I think I saw something in the trees.”

“It was probably your imagination.”

“No, look,” Jack insisted. He grabbed Geoff’s arm and aimed the lamp towards the canopy. 

In the trees, they saw a bald young man in a well-tailored purple and orange suit, lying in the branches of a tall oak tree. “Hey, you!” Geoff yelled up to the man. The man turned his head to look down at Geoff and Jack. “Get down here.”

The man nodded and jumped down fifteen feet from the branches. He landed on his feet as though it had just been a gentle hop, and Geoff and Jack stepped back. “Hello, how can I help you?” the man greeted.

“Geoff, why did you call him down? What if he hurts us?” Jack whispered.

“Oh, don’t worry dude, I don’t have any weapons on me. And even if I did, what do I have to gain by hurting you guys?”

Geoff sighed. “We came looking for the Haywoodstown mines.”

The man raised his eyebrows. “Ah. It’s been a while since anyone came looking for the road to Hell.”

“Our friend, Gavin, said that’s where he got his jewels from the mines.”

“Oh, so _you’re_ Gavin’s current friends on this side of the ground.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Doesn’t matter.”

Geoff gave Jeremy a confused look, then shook his head. “Anyway, I know the mines are still a business and they make a lot of money. I wanna know how they do it and how I can get a jewel from the mines without having to pay.”

“Oh, well the reason the mines are still running is in the legends,” the man explained.

“Really, the legends?” Geoff asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

“Yep. The world ended about a century ago. But about ninety years ago, a Mr. Ryan Haywood was working in the mines. While he was mining, he stumbled upon cursed– or enchanted according to Ryan– gold. The gold gave him godlike abilities and closed the mines off. With his new status, he assumed control of the mines, becoming the ‘boss.’ And with his new powers, he created three women to be his guides of reason, even if they’re kinda bitchy sometimes. They each have individual names, but as a group, they’re called the Fates.”

“Right,” Geoff droned.

“Ryan also learned that he could let some people out of the mines, but he only gave the ability to enter and exit the mines freely to two people. One of them was his best friend in the mines. He let his friend bring new people into the mines so they could work, bringing people to their new final destination like he had wings on his feet. The friend’s name was Mr. Jeremy Dooley.” He paused to point at himself. “That’s me.”

“Ha! So, you can lead us to the mines!” Geoff exclaimed.

“Geoff…” Jack muttered urgently as he tugged on Geoff’s arm.

“And of course, he gave his husband the ability to leave the mines as well,” Jeremy continued. “But, his husband was only allowed to leave for the spring and summer. The husband had a pocket full of summertime and needed to keep it full, but Ryan still wanted his husband to keep him company for at least half the year. In the spring, you’ll find the husband stepping of the train from the Road to Hell. He’s Mr. Gavin Free, by name.”

Both Geoff and Jack raised their eyebrows again, because their friend Gavin’s last name was also ‘Free.’ “That has to be a coincidence,” Jack said to himself.

Geoff had finally had enough and shook his head. “No, no! I already knew the legends! But you said you knew where the mines are, so I want you to take us to them!”

“Are you sure?” Jeremy asked.

“Yes!!!!”

“Geoff…” Jack warned as he tried to stop Geoff.

Jeremy looked over to Jack and sensed his discomfort. “Well, if you still want to go, we can go in a little bit.”

“Why can’t we go right now?” Geoff demanded.

“Because I have another story to tell you about the Haywoodstown mines, one I doubt you’ve heard before.”

“Is it more relevant than the legend of the mines?”

“Well, it’s a love story.”

“Ooh,” Jack responded, intrigued. 

“Yep. It’s a tale of a love that never dies. It’s a love story about someone who tried.”

“Ooh Geoff, I want to hear this!” Jack exclaimed as he shook Geoff’s arm.

“Ugh, fine!” Geoff groaned.

“Go on,” Jack urged Jeremy to continue.

“Well, it takes place back in the 30s. There was a railroad line on the road to Hell, and there was a young man down on bended knee. And brothers, thus begins the tale of Michael and Lindsay!”


	2. Come Home With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Come Home With Me I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUiCpGmi4dU)   
>  [Wedding Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZoQSThtD6s&list=PLC47C58748772D11B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter through chapter 9, all the text from the present day is going the be in _italics_

_“Well brothers, let us sit down so we can begin the sad story of Michal and Lindsay,” Jeremy announced as he took a seat on the ground._

_“Wait, I thought you said this was a love story,” Jack said, confused._

_“This is a love story. But it’s also a sad tale, it’s a tragedy. It’s a sad story, but I’ll tell it anyway.”_

_“Jack, wasn’t ‘Romeo and Juliet’ was a love story and a tragedy?” Geoff asked._

_Jack sighed. “Right.”_

_“But I can promise you this story has a happier ending,” Jeremy explained._

_“Oh, alright,” Jack agreed as he sat down. Geoff rolled his eyes and sat down beside Jack._

_“So brothers, thus begins the tale of Michael and Lindsay.” ___

__

__The year was 1935. People struggled to make ends meet in the settlement called Achieve. Michael Jones was a young man who was a hard-working electrician. Working as an electrician kept him very busy, but he until found time to do things on the side. He liked to build little machines that would help him do his job. He also liked to dabble in songwriting on the side._ _

__Everything was going fine for him until he became distracted. The seamstress of the settlement’s assistant had caught his eye. He would sit outside the seamstress’s shop, trying to find the right words to say to her._ _

__One June afternoon, he heard a voice calling out his name. “Michael? Michael!”_ _

__Michael looked up from his seat and saw a young Gavin Free running towards him. He quickly stood up and Gavin jumped into his arms. “Michael, my boi,” Gavin cooed._ _

__Michael gave Gavin a hug before gently setting him down. “How you doing, Gavy?” he asked._ _

__“Top! But I’m always doing top in spring and summer!” Gavin replied as he bounced up and down._ _

__Michael smirked. “Well, you’re certainly dressed for the season.”_ _

__Gavin looked down at his outfit. He wore a green dress with floral print that went down to his calves. He had brightly colored flowers in his hair and light brown ankle boots on with a satchel to match. He looked back up and smiled. “Yah, boi. I love this time of year and I wanted to dress to celebrate it!”_ _

__“Well, I’m glad you have something to celebrate.”_ _

__“So, what are you doing outside the seamstress’s shop, boi?”_ _

__Michael’s eye widened in sudden realization that someone caught on to his crush. “Nothing. I don’t know why I’m here.”_ _

__“Oh, come off it! You’ve been hanging outside the shop for the past few weeks! Do you have a crush on the seamstress or something?”_ _

__“I do not have a crush on the seamstress.”_ _

__Gavin pursed his lips and rubbed his chin. “The assistant seamstress, then?” he asked. Michael blushed and looked away. Gavin gave a really big smile and pulled him into a big hug. “D’aw Michael! That’s bloody adorable!”_ _

__“Yeah, I just don’t know what to say to her.”_ _

__“Well, it probably doesn’t help that you’ve been stalking her outside of where she works for a bit,” Gavin teased._ _

__“Right…” Michael replied as he sadly glanced away._ _

__“Michael, don’t be sad. I was just teasing. Look you build machines and write songs, try telling me what you want to tell her.”_ _

__“I… I want her to come home with me.”_ _

__“Who are you to her?”_ _

__“The man who’s gonna marry her. I’m Michael. She should come home with me!”_ _

__“And who is she to you?”_ _

__“Lindsay. the girl who makes me wanna sing. The woman who I’m marrying.”_ _

__“So, is a singer what you are then?”_ _

__“I build machines, too.”_ _

__“Oh, a mechanic! And a musician too?” Gavin asked in an attempt to prompt Michael to go into a deeper explanation. “I’ve met too many men like you.”_ _

__“I’m not like any man you’ve met.”_ _

__“Oh yeah? What makes you different?”_ _

__“You see the world?”_ _

__“Of course, I do.”_ _

__“I’ll make it beautiful for you. For you I’ll change the way it is.”_ _

__“With what?”_ _

__“Well…”_ _

__“HEY!!!!” a loud feminine voice interrupted. A young woman with long red hair, a long orange skirt, and a white shirt exposing her shoulders stepped out of the shop. “Is there any reason you two are dwelling outside the shop? And you,” she started as she turned towards Michael and jammed her finger into his chest. “You’ve been stalking around outside the shop for weeks! If you have business, just come inside. We can patch up any holes you might have in your jeans.”_ _

__“No, no, no,” Michael stuttered out as he shook his head. “Lindsay, I actually have something I want to confess.”_ _

__Lindsay raised an eyebrow. “Well, it’d be kinda weird if you’ve been standing outside for no reason, Michael. But the shop’s about the close. If you can wait ‘til tomorrow, I’ll hear what you have to say then.”_ _

__“Deal.”_ _

__She shook her head, sighed, and smiled. “You are so lucky you’re cute,” she said as she walked back inside the shop. “See you tomorrow,” she finished as she closed the door._ _

__Gavin grabbed Michael’s shoulders and began jumping up and down. “Ooh Michael, she thinks you’re cute!”_ _

__Michael smiled. “That’s amazing. But, I still don’t know how I should confess my love.”_ _

__“You could try giving her something.”_ _

__“I mean, I could tinker around and make her a ring or something.”_ _

__“Ooh, if you’re going to make her a ring, I have the perfect thing to add to it!”_ _

__“Uh huh?”_ _

__Gavin reached into his satchel and dug around. After a moment he pulled out a small, perfectly cut, red gem. “It’s a ruby!”_ _

__Michael stepped back in shock. “Woah, where did you get that!?”_ _

__“My husband’s mines.”_ _

__“Almost forgot you’re married. Well, you’re lucky to have a husband like that, and he’s lucky to have you.”_ _

__“Ha-ha, yeah,” Gavin awkwardly replied._ _

__“Come on, let’s go back to my cottage and make this ring,” Michael said as he urged Gavin to follow him._ _

__Gavin helped Michael put together the ring, setting the ruby in the perfect setting for an engagement ring. The next morning. Michael and Gavin walked back to the seamstress’s shop before it opened._ _

__“Why’d you come with me?” Michael asked Gavin._ _

__“I want to see the start of this beautiful romance,” Gavin said cheerfully._ _

__“Or watch it fail before it begins.”_ _

__“I see you came early to confess yourself, Michael,” Lindsay said as she snuck up behind Michael and Gavin._ _

__Michael jumped. “Oh, you know my name?”_ _

__Lindsay rolled her eyes. “Of course, I know your name, we’ve been friends for years.”_ _

__Michael blushed. “Right… sorry…” he replied bashfully._ _

__“It’s okay, but clearly, you’re nervous about something. What did you need to say to me?” she asked._ _

__Michael took a deep breath and grabbed Lindsay’s hands. “I, Michael Jones, want you, Lindsay Tuggey, to marry me.”_ _

__“Why should I become your wife?”_ _

__Michael released Lindsay’s hands and got down on one knee. He pulled out the ruby ring that he and Gavin made the night before. “Because, I’ll make you feel alive.”_ _

__Lindsay took a step back in awe. “Well, I see that you could make our wedding bands. But Michael, tell me if you’re able, who’s gonna lay the wedding table? Times being what they are; dark and getting darker all the time.”_ _

__Michael stood back up and looked Lindsay in the eye. “Lindsay, I could sing my song and all the trees are gonna sing along. They’d bend their branches down to me to lay their fruit around my feet, the almond and the apple and the sugar from the maple. The trees gonna lay the wedding table.”_ _

__“Lover, tell me, when we’ll wed, who’s gonna make the wedding bed? Times being what they are, hard and getting harder all the time.”_ _

__“Lover, when I sing my song, all the birds gonna sing along. They’ll come flying round to me to lay their feathers at my feet. And we’ll lie down in eiderdown, a pillow ’neath our heads. The birds are gonna make the wedding bed.”_ _

__“And the trees are gonna lay the wedding table.”_ _

__“And I can get us the wedding bands. So, come home with me.” Michael finished. Lindsay nodded her head up and down and Michael slid the ruby ring on her finger. As soon as the ring was on her finger, she pulled Michael into a deep kiss. Michael began kissing her back, sweetly and softly._ _

__“Ooh, this is so exciting!” Gavin cheered as he clapped._ _

__Michael leaned away from Lindsay and turned to Gavin. “Gav, you’re ruining the moment.”_ _

__Gavin blushed. “Oh, sorry luv.”_ _

__Michael rolled his eyes and leaned back in to go back to kissing Lindsay. The two of them finished their kiss and gazed into each other’s eyes; they hoped that moment could last forever._ _


	3. Chant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where the plot of this fic steps a little bit away from the plot of _Hadestown_ , but not enough to really change anything
> 
>  
> 
> [Chant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffyJGdCsdYA)  
> [Gone I'm Gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUD_BZd7Ag8)

_As Jeremy finished what he was saying, Jack started to clap his hands. “That was a cute little love story,” he said as he smiled._

_Geoff shrugged. “I thought you said it was supposed to be a sad story,” he pointed out._

_“You thought that was the story?” Jeremy asked as he raised an eyebrow._

_“Well, yeah. You said it was a love story between Michael and Lindsay, and they fell in love in the end,” Jack explained._

_This caused Jeremy to chuckle. “That was just the beginning. Brother, you ain’t heard nothing, yet.”_

 

As the days of June progressed, Michael and Lindsay moved in together. They quickly planned their wedding and were wed in the beginning of July. When they read their vows, they promised to stay with each other, no matter what hardships they might face.

Fall drew near and Gavin’s sunny demeanor grew more subdued. In early September, Michael thought it would be a good idea to take him on a hike through the woods.

Michael walked with Gavin along the forest path. “You like nature, so I was thinking that maybe the outdoors would give me more inspiration for my music,” he told Gavin.

“Yeah, nature is pretty swell. I’m going to miss it,” Gavin glumly replied.

“Why? Where are you going where there won’t be nature?”

“It’s almost the fall equinox, which means I have to go back to my husband.”

“Is that a bad thing? I just thought you and your husband went south for the winter or something.”

“No, Michael. It means I have to go back down into the Haywoodstown mines.”

“Why can’t your husband leave the mines and spend time with you on the surface?”

“We stayed on the world above, once upon a time. But now, my husband basically owns the mines so he has to stay to run them.”

Michael’s eyes widened. “Wait, wait, wait. The owner of the Haywoodstown mines, James Haywood, is YOUR husband?!”

Gavin rubbed his arm and sighed. “Yeah…”

“Holy fucking shit! I knew you were rich, but I never knew how!”

“Right,” Gavin awkwardly replied. Suddenly he heard the whistle of a train from deep within the forest. “Michael, we should keep going. Help you find your musical inspiration, yeah,” he said as he tugged Michael further along.

“Right,” he replied with a nod as he let Gavin pull him. [“So, how come I’ve never seen anyone come out of the Haywoodstown mines besides you and this bald dude who sells jewels? Wait, is the bald dude your husband?"](http://tired-eldritchhorror.tumblr.com/post/173678539239/commission-done-for-rejectedusername-trashfics-if#notes)

“Oh, heavens no! The bald guy is Jeremy, and he’s my husband’s messenger. And nobody else besides Jeremy and I are physically able to leave the mines. It’s curse thing, but that’s a long story.”

“Oh… well do you think I’ll ever get to meet your husband?”

Gavin scoffed. “Hopefully not.”

“Why not?”

“Because that would mean you’d be trapped in the…”

“OOOOOHHHHHHHH HONEY!!!!” a deep voiced called out from behind them. They turned around to see a taller man with broad shoulders leaning against a tree. The man had short, honey brown hair combed out of his face, ice blue eyes, and light stubble on his face. He was wearing a pitch-black suit with a dark navy-blue shirt underneath, and a rose gold wedding ring on his right hand. “I’ve come to pick you up, Gav.”

Gavin scowled at the man. “You’re early,” he complained.

The man shrugged. “I missed you,” he said with a smirk.

“UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH FINE!!!!!!” Gavin yelled in frustration. Then he turned and pulled Michael into a hug. “Michael, my boi, I have to go. You and Lindsay will see me again in the spring.”

“Uh, bye?” Michael said in confusion as he patted Gavin on the shoulder.

“Gavin, we need to get home,” the man called out.

“I’m coming, Ryan, I’m coming!” Gavin angrily yelled back. He pulled away from the hug and stomped over to Ryan. When Gavin joined him, Ryan scowled at Michael and grabbed Gavin by the hip to pull him closer to him. The two of them turned around and started walked away towards the train station.

Michael was very confused by what he had just seen. Then he thought about how unhappy Gavin’s husband made him. He thought about the misery that Gavin must feel, down in the mines. Then an idea popped into his head. “I could sing a song of a love gone wrong,” he said as he began racing home to grab his guitar.

 

_“And it was a love gone wrong, alright,” Jeremy added._

_“Gavin and Ryan’s?” Jack asked. Jeremy nodded._

 

Gavin and Ryan got off the mine train once they had arrived back in Haywoodstown. Ryan led Gavin back through the mines to his office. Gavin frowned as he heard the apathetic workers drone, “Low, keep your head, keep your head low. Oh, you gotta keep your head low if you wanna keep your head.”

The air down in the mines was hot. Ryan kept the mines hot so that breaking the rocks apart would be easier, but the heat made the workers sweat, heavily. Gavin pulled his collar out and fanned himself; he wasn’t a big fan of the artificial heat. “In the coldest time of year, why is it so hot down here? Hotter than a crucible, it’s not right and it’s not natural,” he complained.

Ryan stopped, turned around and sighed. “Lover, you were gone so long. Lover, I was lonesome.  
So, I built a foundry in the ground beneath your feet,” he started to explain. “Here, I fashioned things of steel; oil drums and automobiles. Then, I kept that furnace fed with the fossils of the dead,” he continued. Then he loving grabbed Gavin’s chin. “Lover, when you feel that fire, think of it as my desire. Think of it as my desire for you!” he said as he released Gavin and turned to go back into his office. Gavin sighed and followed him in.

A month went by and they were well into October. Gavin didn’t understand why everything had to be so hot. He also didn’t understand how there could be so many bright neon lights down in the mines. He marched out to Ryan’s office to ask more questions. Ryan was tired but happy when he opened the door to see Gavin. His happiness left when he saw that Gavin was scowling. 

“In the darkest time of year, why is it so bright down here? It’s brighter than a carnival. It’s not right and it’s not natural!” Gavin complained.

Ryan sighed and rubbed his temple. “Lover, you were gone so long. Lover, I was lonesome. So, I laid a power grid in the ground on which you stood. And wasn't it electrifying when I made the neon shine! Silver screen, cathode ray, brighter than the light of day. Lover, when you see that glare, think of it as my despair. Think of it as my despair for you!” he explained, hoping that would satisfy him. Gavin huffed and stomped away. Ryan rubbed his forehead and sighed, again. He glumly stepped back into his office.

 

_“I don’t really understand,” Jack said, confused._

_“Gavin and Ryan had had that fight every year for the previous eight,” Jeremy explained._

 

By the time December had rolled around, Gavin had had enough. He angrily stomped back up to Ryan’s office and banged on the door. Ryan was very, very tired at this point in the season and the loud banging was a bit much for him to handle. He opened the door and glared at Gavin.

“Every year, it's getting worse! Haywoodstown, hell on Earth! Did you think I'd be impressed with this neon necropolis?!” Gavin angrily started. “I recall there was a time, we were happy, you and me. In the garden where we met, nothing was between us yet,” he fondly remembered. “Back before your factories, before your electricity. Back before you built the wall, it’s not right and it’s not natural!” he finally screamed.

Ryan gritted his teeth. “THAT IS IT!!!!” he yelled. Gavin stepped back, startled. Ryan took a deep breath and sighed. “Gavin, everything I do, I do it for the love of you,” he tried to explain. The he looked away and scowled. “But, if you don't even want my love, I'll give it to someone who does. Someone grateful for their fate, someone who appreciates the comforts of a gilded cage and doesn't try to fly away the moment Mother Nature calls,” he thought, aloud. He turned back to Gavin, angrily. “Someone who can love these walls that hold her close and keep her safe and think of them as my embrace.”

“Ryan…” Gavin started, calming down from his anger.

“If you love the outside world so much more than anything I can provide for you down here, than you can just go back,” Ryan announced.

“Are you…”

Ryan’s eyes flashed red. “LEAVE!!” he shouted.

Gavin jumped. “Ryan!” he yelped, afraid.

Ryan’s eyes turned blue again and he rubbed his forehead. “Please, just go.”

Gavin looked sadly at Ryan. Then, he walked out of the room. Ryan sighed and sat back down at his desk. He needed to figure out what he was going to do next.

 

_“Wait, I thought you said this was the love story of Michael and Lindsay,” Geoff said._

_“It is,” Jeremy replied._

_“Really, because it sounds more like the angry story of Gavin and Ryan.”_

_“Don’t you worry, it’s all connected.”_

_“Well, can you hurry up and get back to Michael and Lindsay?”_

_“Actually, I was just about to.”_

 

It was a cold December in the Achieve settlement. Michael had all but stopped doing his electricity work and machine building. Every since he had witnessed Gavin’s despair with his husband, he had been inspired to write his music. Lindsay had been working hard to put food on the table and support their house so Michael could write his music. She still wished he would go back to actual work, though.

One evening, she opened the door to her cottage. “Michael, I’m home,” she called out sadly. Michael didn’t respond. She heard the familiar tune of a guitar and shed her coat. She followed the sound of the music and found Michael sitting on the floor, strumming his guitar.

“I'll sing a song of a love gone wrong,” he sung as he continued to strum his guitar.

“Hi Michael, how was your day?” she asked.

“La la la la la la la…” He ignored her as he sang.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and sighed. “My day was fine, Lindsay. How was yours?” she imitated his voice. “My day was awful because I got fired,” she said in her own voice. Michael continued to ignore her. “MICHAEL!” she screamed to try and get his attention.

Michael stopped strumming and scowled at Lindsay. “What?! Can’t you see I’m busy?!”

“I got fired, today.”

“That sucks. I guess you have to find a new job, then.”

“I find a new job?! Or you could go back to your old job as an electrician!!!!!” she yelled.

“Lindsay, I’m tying to write music, now.”

“Michael while you sing your song, winter is a-comin' on. See, I'm stacking firewood, See, I'm putting by some food. Michael, all the pretty songs you sing aren't gonna shelter us from the wind,” she argued.

“I thought you said you’d support us.”

Lindsay sighed. “While you sing your song everything I've saved is gone. Nothing left upon the shelf and the fire isn't gonna light itself. Now I see all the pretty songs you sing aren't gonna harbor me from the wind.”

Michael sighed as well in response. “Look, music is my priority right now.”

“Survival should be your priority right now.”

Michael groaned. “Lindsay, if you really loved me, you’d let me work on my music!”

“Oh, you’re really gonna go there?! If you really loved me, you’d want us to live and help me provide for us!!!” she screamed. She rushed back to the front door and grabbed her coat. She ran out of the house, slamming the front door as she left.

“FINE!!!!” she heard Michael scream from inside the house.

She slid down the door and onto he ground. She felt tears running down her cheeks. “Michael, my heart is yours, always was and will be. It’s my gut I can’t ignore, Michael, I’m hungry. Oh, my heart, it aches to stay, but the flesh will have its way. Oh, the way is dark and long, but I’m already gone...” she said to herself.

She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her skirt. A gust of wind hit her face and she wiped the tears away. She sighed one more time before she walked to the forest outside her cottage. She hoped a walk would clear her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter/ Birthday Rooster Teeth. Have more of this fic. Also probably only gonna update this fic 2 more times before I go on a life-changing trip at the end of May. I'll update regularly after that


	4. Hey Little Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Hey Little Songbird](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36YX7o_WxK4)   
>  [When The Chips Are Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KV_tYmrXlc)

_Jack raised his hand to get Jeremy’s attention. “Um, excuse me?” Jack asked._

_Jeremy turned he head towards Jack. “Yes?”_

_“I know we keep interrupting you and I’m really sorry about that,”_

_“Don’t be sorry about that, brother. I like interaction with my audience.”_

_“I’m sorry, but this is starting to raise so many questions. Like, is the tragic part the fact that all the lovers hate each other now? Will any of them get back together?”_

_“I’m not one for skipping to the end and spoiling the story for you. You’ll just have to keep on listening to see what the answers to your questions are.”_

_“UUUGGGHHH!!! CAN YOU JUST GET ON WITH IT?!” Geoff shouted with a groan._

_“Alright, brother.” Then, Jeremy clapped his hands together. “Now, where were we?”_

 

Lindsay had avoided going home for the couple days following her and Michael’s fight. She had stayed with a few acquaintances around the Achieve settlement, but she was mostly traveling around to look for a job. She then remembered that Gavin would travel down to the Haywoodstown mines every fall. Gavin would always tell her and Michael to avoid the mines like the plague, but surely, they couldn’t be as bad as he made them out to be. She just needed to find the train station. Late one night, Lindsay lit her lamp and walked the forest trail in search of the train station.

After Ryan had cast Gavin out of the mines, he needed to figure out what his next plan of action was. Sure, he could just stay in the mines, alone, like he normally did for half the year, but he had told Gavin that he would go out and find someone else to take his place in the mines. So, Ryan decided to begin his search. He couldn’t stand sunlight very much anymore after spending the better part of a decade underground, so he walked the forest trail at night.

Ryan walked around in the darkest part of the forest. He looked around as he walked and sighed. “Looking for people out right now is useless,” he told himself. “Normally, people hike this trail during the day, and I’m not really up for that. What’s the likelihood of me finding anyone walking around, this late at…” The shine of a bright light caught him off guard.

He quickly rushed behind a tree. He looked out to see where the light was coming from. A young woman with long red hair, walking around, shining her lamp in different directions, as if she was looking for something. She could be what he was looking for.

“Hey, little songbird, give me a song,” he called out. This caught the girl’s attention and she shined her light in his direction. He stepped out from behind the tree. “I’m a busy man and I can’t stay long. I got clients to call, I got orders to fill, I got walls to build, I got riots to quell. And they’re giving me hell back in the mines.”

Lindsay raised her eyebrow. The mines? Maybe, this guy knew how to get to the Haywoodstown mines. “Hey, little songbird, cat got your tongue? Always a pity for one so pretty and young,” he continued. “When poverty comes to clip your wings and knock the wind right out of your lungs. Hey, nobody sings on empty…”

“Um, I’m not really a big music fan right now,” she cut him off to clarify.

“I apologize,” Ryan said. Then, he took a closer look at her. “Maybe with your luscious red hair, I could compare you to a phoenix.”

Lindsay gave a little smile at the compliment. “Strange is the call of this strange man. I want to fly down and feed at his hand,” she said to herself. She looked back up at Ryan. “I want a nice soft place to land. I want to lie down forever,” she told him.

So, she was tired, he could work with that. “Hey, little phoenix, you got something fine. You’d shine like a diamond down in the mines. And the choice is yours if you’re willing to choose, seeing as you’ve got nothing to lose, and I could use a new canary.”

She sighed and thought about Michael, for a moment, how would he feel about her going into the mines? Did it really matter what he thought? “Suddenly nothing is as it was. Where are you now, Michael? Wasn’t it gonna be the two of us? Weren’t we birds of a feather?” she asked herself.

Ryan raised his eyebrow at the mention of Michael. So, this was Gavin’s “best friend’s” wife? Maybe, if he could whisk her away, he’d save her from heartbreak in the long run. “Hey, little phoenix, let me guess, he’s some kind of poet and he’s penniless? Give him your hand, he’ll give you his hand-to-mouth. He’ll write you a poem when the power’s out. Hey, why not fly south for the winter?”

“I… I need to think about it,” she stammered.

Ryan sighed. “Fair.”

“I… I don’t even know who you are.”

“Oh, my apologizes, how rude of me. I’m Ryan Haywood, owner of the Haywoodstown mines.”

“Nice to meet you. Hey if you own the mines, would you happen to know a Gavin Free?”

“UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!” he loudly groaned.

“That bad huh? I feel that way bout my husband, right now, too. I’m Lindsay Jones, or Tuggey. Don’t really know, right now.”

“Hmm,” he replied. Convincing her to leave might be easier than he thought. “I know some people that may be able to help you make a decision,” he offered.

“Who?”

Ryan turned around. “OH, FATES!” he called up to the trees. Three women dressed in similar, warn-out dresses, appeared out of thin air.

“Whoa,” Lindsay said as she took a step back.

“These three lovely women are my voices of reason. I call them the Fates,” he explained.

“I’m Mariel,” the first one, the shortest woman, introduced herself.

“Mica,” the woman with the darkest skin introduced herself, with a curtsy.

“And I’m Meg,” the last one, the tallest, introduced herself, offering a handshake.

“And, I’m Lindsay,” she replied as she returned the handshake. “Mr. Haywood, here, said you could help me make the decision on whether I should go down to the mines with you or not. So, let’s hear what you three have to say.”

“Well, life ain’t easy,” Mica started.

“Life ain’t fair,” Mariel said.

“A girl’s gotta fight for her rightful share,” Meg added.

“What you gonna do when the chips are down, now that the chips are down?” all three of the Fates asked.

“I…” Lindsay thought, aloud.

“Help yourself,” Mica said.

“To hell with the rest,” Mariel continued.

“Even the one who loves you best,” Meg said, to drive the point home.

“What you gonna do when the chips are down, now that the chips are down?” the three women asked, again.

“Oh, my aching heart...” Lindsay replied, in dismay.

“Take if you can,” Mica instructed.

“Give if you must,” Mariel added.

“Ain’t nobody but yourself to trust,” Meg finished.

“What you gonna do when the chips are down, now that the chips are down?” the Fates asked one more time.

“OKAY!” Lindsay yelled. Ryan and the Fates all looked at her. “Okay…”

“Did you decided what you want to do?” Ryan asked.

“Well…” Lindsay paused and sighed. “All I’ve ever really known is how to hold my own.”

“Is that so?”

“I was alone so long, I didn’t even know that I was lonely. Out in the cold so long, I didn’t even know that I was cold. I turned my collar to the wind, that is just how it’s always been. And with Michael and I’s fight, maybe all I should know is how to hold my own. Mr. Haywood, I’d like to go with you to the mines.”

“You’re making the right decision, girl,” Meg encouraged. Mica and Mariel nodded in agreement.

“Excellent choice. Now, I have a special offer to make you,” Ryan said.

“What’s your offer?” Lindsay asked.

“Now, my former second-in-command was recently… let go, per se. So, I’m looking for a new one. Would you be interested?” he asked as he held his hand out to shake.

Lindsay looked at Ryan’s hand. “Deal,” [she said as she grabbed it](https://78.media.tumblr.com/185c43f5f93b8d3ed298bd35454ba653/tumblr_p8dhl2vlyn1u6nxw4o1_1280.jpg). As they shook hands, sparks flew from the handshake, sealing a contract.

“Perfect,” Ryan said with a spark in his eye. “Now, come along. I’d like to give you a tour of the mines and show you where you are staying.” He began walking towards the Haywoodstown train station. Lindsay quickly followed behind him, curious to figure out what her new job entailed.

 

_“RYAN STEALING LINDSAY AWAY IS THE REAL CONFLICT!” Jack interrupted in realization._

_Jeremy nodded. “And you’ll just have to keep listening to know what happens, next,” he replied._

 

Michael sat on the floor of his cottage and strummed his guitar. “So, I ask you as a brother, and I ask you as a friend, and I ask you as a lover. And I ask you once again, is it true what they say?” he sang.

He set his guitar down so he could finish writing his song. Just as he was finishing up, he heard a knock on his door. He knew that Lindsay had been gone from home in the days since heir fight, but maybe she finally came home. He could fix everything if he could play his song for her.

Michael set his notebook down and ran to the door. He opened it and was very surprised by who he saw. “Gavin?” he gasped.

Gavin was standing there, shivering from the cold. He looked up at Michael. “Hi, Michael,” he greeted sadly.

“Come in, come in,” he demanded, pulling Gavin inside. “We don’t have much in ways of heat, but I could at least get you a blanket or something.”

Michael sat him down and ran to grab him a blanket. “Thank you, Michael,” Gavin thanked him as he handed him the blanket.

Michael smiled and sat down next to him. “So, what are you doing, back on the surface?” he asked.

“Well,” Gavin paused and sighed. “Ryan and I had a big fight and he kicked me out of the mines.”

“I’m sorry, Gav. If it makes you feel any better, Lindsay and I had a big fight, too. I haven’t seen her in a while.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Michael. I guess we’re both not doing so well in the love-life department.”

“Yeah…” he trailed off. Then he grabbed his notebook. “But, I just finished a song for her and I really want to play it for her.”

“Perhaps a song could resolve your fight.”

“I just don’t know where she is.”

“Right… I could help you look for her.”

“You’d do that?”

“I’d do anything for my boi!”

“Great! Come on, let’s go,” Michael said as he stood up.

“Actually, do we have to go right now? I’m still trying to defrost from outside.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I have a spare coat, you big baby. I’ll go get it for you,” he said as he walked to go get the second coat.

“Thank you. It’s been a long time since I’ve been in the cold winter outside the mines,” Gavin commented.

Michael came back and threw the coat at Gavin. Gavin slid the coat on and Michael grabbed his hand. “Come on, let’s go, now,” he said as he pulled Gavin up.

The two walked to the front door and left the cottage to begin their search for Lindsay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Haywoodstown Cast](http://monster-king-gavin.tumblr.com/image/172168296264)
> 
>  
> 
> Jeremy- _Hermes_  
>  Michael- _Orpheus_  
>  Lindsay- _Eurydice_  
>  Gavin- _Persephone_  
>  Ryan- _Hades_  
>  Mariel, Mica, and Meg- _Fates_  
>  Geoff and Jack- _Audience_
> 
> And here's when updates for the story are going to go up here on AO3: May 3rd, May 22nd, Then I'll finish posting it on here in June/July


	5. Why We Build the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm hella tipsy. I'm posting this today cause why the fuck not. I'll still update on my schedule. Just, I'm a bit too out it to update _Minequest- End Eyes_ today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Why Do We Build he Wall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wl5-v_vGVE)   
>  [Wait for Me I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HXxrtSdFjc)

_“Alright, so I’m guessing Michael and Gavin go into the mines, find Lindsay, Michael rescues her and they go home. Gavin makes up with Ryan and everyone lives happily ever after,” Geoff interrupted._

_“Geoff,” Jack says as he tugged on Geoff’s arm._

_“Not quite, brother. I did say this was a sad story, did I not?” Jeremy explained._

_“Lemme guess, Ryan kills Lindsay or Gavin or something,” Geoff guessed._

_“He doesn’t kill Gavin and you know that. But, I’m only about halfway through the story. You’ll just have to keep listening if you wanna hear what happens.”_

_“I want to hear what happens next,” Jack said._

_“I guess I do, too, at this point,” Geoff admitted._

_“Alright, let us continue, shall we?” Jeremy said._

 

Ryan led Lindsay to the train station that would take them down into the mines through the front. The both go on board the train and the railroad car they boarded started.

“How come the Fates aren’t in the train car with us?” Lindsay asked Ryan.

“They come around when they’re needed,” he explained.

“Ah. So, is it going to be all dark, musty, and depressing down in the mines?”

“Yes and no,” he answered. “I tried to make it as bright and lively as I could down there to please… some. But it wasn’t enough for them….”

“Well, effort counts for something and I bet it won’t be too bad.”

Ryan gave a small smile. “Thank you.”

As the car got deeper into he mines, bright lights began to shine through the car windows. Lindsay leaned up against the windows to get a closer look. “Wow…” she said in awe.

“Wow?” he asked, concerned.

“The bright lights down here are amazing, it’s cool how you were able to get it that way.”

“Oh... of course,” he replied with a sigh of relief.

Lindsay look around from the window, more. She saw workers building walls on the edge of the mine walls. “Hey, how come the workers are building walls? I thought they’d be more focused on mining for stuff.” she asked.

“We’re almost at the stop to get off at for my office. Before we go into my office, I can have the workers tell you why, themselves.”

She nodded. “Alright.”

A few minute later, the car slowed to a stop. Ryan and Lindsay stepped off of the train. Lindsay looked to her left and saw an area of the mine wall with a door on it. “J. R. Haywood?” she read off the door.

“My full name is James Ryan Haywood. I go by my middle name, though.”

“Ah, I see. Ryan suit you better than James.”

Ryan nodded. “Now would you like to know about the wall?” Lindsay nodded her head. “Then come with me,” he instructed.

Lindsay followed him to a balcony, overlooking the main part of the mines. Lindsay looked in awe over the workers. Ryan turned to the edge of the balcony and cleared his throat. “Why do we build the wall, my children, my children? Why do we build the wall?” he asked the workers of the mines.

“Why do we build the wall? We build the wall to keep us free. That’s why we build the wall, we build the wall to keep us free,” the works all chanted to answer the question.

“Free? Free from what?” Lindsay asked in confusion.

“How does the wall keep us free, my children, my children? How does the wall keep us free?” he asked his workers, next.

“How does the wall keep us free? The wall keeps out the enemy. And we build the wall to keep us free. That’s why we build the wall, we build the wall to keep us free,” the workers responded.

“The enemy? Now, I’m more confused,” Lindsay asked.

“Who do we call the enemy, my children, my children? Who do we call the enemy?” Ryan asked for her.

“Who do we call the enemy? The enemy is poverty. And the wall keeps out the enemy. And we build the wall to keep us free. That’s why we build the wall, we build the wall to keep us free,” the workers responded.

“Poverty is the enemy? Yeah, I can’t argue with that,” Lindsay replied.

Ryan gave Lindsay a smirk, then turned back to his workers. “Because we have and they have not, my children, my children. Because they want what we have got.”

“Because we have and they have not, because they want what we have got. The enemy is poverty, and the wall keeps out the enemy. And we build the wall to keep us free That’s why we build the wall, we build the wall to keep us free,” the workers responded, again.

“What do we have that they should want, my children, my children? What do we have that they should want?” Ryan asked.

“What do we have that they should want? We have a wall to work upon, we have work and they have none,” Lindsay answered, slowly.

“Now, you’re getting it! And our work is never done, my children, my children! And the war is never won!”

“The enemy is poverty, and the wall keeps out the enemy. And we build the wall to keep us free. That’s why we build the wall, we build the wall to keep us free. We build the wall to keep us free...” the workers continued.

“You’re right, I do think I get it,” Lindsay said.

Ryan nodded. “There are papers to be signed. Step into my office,” he instructed her. She nodded and they both walked back to his office.

 

_“And he closed the door behind. Now, a lot can happen behind closed doors; that's for sure, brother, that's a fact!” Jeremy said._

 

Ryan walked to his desk and sat down. Lindsay sat down in the seat across from him. He handed her a small stack of contract papers “Now, these papers are more of a formality, seeing as your contract was sealed when you shook my hand.”

“Alright,” Lindsay replied as she picked up the stack of papers. “Do these tell me what my job description is?”

“As second-in-command, you have free reign to do as you please. The last second-in-command would entertain the workers, but you do not have to do that if you don’t want to.”

“Awesome, free money and I don’t have to do shit. I bet Michael will be happy to hear that when I go tell him.”

Ryan scowled and his eyebrows furrowed. “That’s the one thing you CAN’T do.”

“What do you mean?” Lindsay asked.

“My last second-in-command was so enamored with the outside that he drove me mad and I kicked him out. I’m not letting my second-in-command go outside, this time.”

“You can’t force me to stay down here!” Lindsay angrily exclaimed.

“I think you’ll find that…” He paused and his eyes turned red. “I can.” Lindsay scooted he chair back in fear. “When you hook my hand, you sold your soul to me. Now I might not be Satan, but I still own you.”

Lindsay began shaking in fear. “God… you really ARE mad…”

Ryan leaned back in his chair and smirked. “Well, they don’t call me the ‘Mad King’ down here, for nothing.”

 

_“Okay, but is he Satan, though?” Jack asked._

_“He just said he wasn’t,” Jeremy replied._

_“God, how is Michael supposed to deal with him?”_

_“Well…”_

 

Michael and Gavin had spent the next few days looking for Lindsay. They had searched through town and nobody had seen her. After that they tried looking in the woods for her.

“Maybe she migrated to another settlement, or something.” Michael said sadly as he and Gavin hiked along the forest trail.

“Nonsense! You just have to keep looking,” Gavin encouraged. Michael just sighed in response. “Just keep calling out her name. I’m sure you’ll hear someone who knows something.”

“Fine.” Then, Michael took a deep breath. “Lindsay?” he called out.

“Hey, the big artiste! Ain't you working on your masterpiece?” an unfamiliar voice called back. Michael and Gavin looked up to see a man in a fedora and purple and orange suit looking down at them from the tree branches.

Gavin scowled. “Jeremy…” he growled out.

 

_“Wait, wait, wait. YOU’RE in this story?” Geoff asked._

_“I said I was part of the legend of Haywoodstown, did I not?” Jeremy replied._

_“I didn’t think you were serious. I mean, you can’t be any older than your early twenties.”_

_“Can’t I, brother, can’t I?”_

_Geoff gulped in response._

 

“You know him?” Michael asked.

“He’s Ryan’s best friend and messenger,” Gavin explained.

Jeremy hopped down from the trees and raised his hands in surrender. “I’m not getting involved with you and Ryan’s fight. I’m more so curious about what you two are looking for, now?”

“My wife, Lindsay. Do you know where she is?” Michael asked.

“And if I do?”

“Well, where is she?”

“Brother, what do you care? You'll find another muse somewhere.”

“I’ll try,” Gavin said. “Where is she?”

“Why do you wanna know?”

“Wherever she is, is where I'll go,” Michael answered, honestly

“What if I said she's down below?”

“Down below?”

“Down below, six-feet-under-the-ground below. She called your name before she went, but I guess you weren't listening.”

“Oh no, Michael. She’s trapped in the mines!” Gavin exclaimed.

“I…” Michael stuttered.

“So... Just how far would you go for her?” Jeremy asked.

Michael took a deep breath and sighed. “To the end of time. To the end of the earth.”

“Got a ticket down?”

“No…?

“Yeah, didn’t think so.”

“Jeremy, you have got to know another way down,” Gavin said.

“'Course, I know another way, but I ain't supposed to say it,” Jeremy admitted.

“Another way…?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, around the back, but that ain't easy walkin', Jack. It ain't for the sensitive of soul, so... You really wanna go?”

“With all my heart.”

“Huh, with all your heart... Well, that's a start.”

“How do you do it, Lil’ J?” Gavin asked.

“How to get to Haywoodstown: You’ll have to take the long way down. Through the underground, under cover of night; laying low, staying out of sight. There ain’t no compass, brother, ain’t no map, just a telephone wire and the railroad track. You keep on walking and you don’t look back ’til you get to the bottomland.”

“Wait for me, Lindsay, I’m coming.,” Michael announced.

“The river down there is high and wide, cinder bricks and razor wire. Walls of iron and concrete, hound dogs howling 'round the gate. The dogs’ll lay down and play dead, if you got the bones, if you got the bread. But if all you got is your own two legs, you best be glad you got ’em,” Jeremy explained

“Wait for me, I’m coming.”

“You’ll be on the lam, on the run. Don’t give your name, you don’t have one. And don’t look no one in the eye--Haywoodstown will try to suck you dry. It’ll suck your brain, it’ll suck your breath, it’ll pluck the heart right out your chest. It’ll truss you up in your Sunday best, and stuff your mouth with cotton,” Gavin warned Michael.

“Wait for me, Lindsay, I’m coming,” Michael paused and took a deep breath. “Wait...”

“If you’re really gonna make this trip, you better prepare yourself and have a plan,” Jeremy said.

“Thank you, Jeremy,” Gavin said.

“And I should probably help lead you down there so you don’t get lost and have to face Ryan’s wrath. He’s already been pretty pissy since he kicked you out, Gav.”

“Thank you, Jeremy.” Michael said.

Gavin clapped his hands together. “Alright Lads, let’s hatch a play to go save Lindsay.”

“Operation Save My Wife is a go,”’ Michael said.

“That could use a better operation title.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Right because calling us, ‘Lads,’ was so good.”

“Oi!”

“I’m kidding. ‘Team Lads’ isn’t a bad name. Let’s just go make our plan to save Lindsay.”

Gavin and Jeremy nodded and followed Michael back to his cottage so they could make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'll gonna say [monster-king-gavin](http://monster-king-gavin.tumblr.com/) is my official/unofficial illustrator for this AU. And they know this cause I told them that awhile ago


	6. Way Down Haywoodstown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Way Down Hadestown II](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMX90HtVmPc)   
>  [Flowers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTKB4xRF7RY)

_“Okay, so Michael’s gonna go after Ryan now to get Lindsay back. That’s gonna be interesting to see,” Geoff said._

_“I mean, I wonder how that’s gonna go because Ryan’s got those glowy eye powers,” Jack said._

_“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Maybe, that means Michael is gonna die.”_

_“There might be a lot more to it than ‘glowy eye powers,’” Jeremy said._

_“Oh, right. We should probably let you get back to the story.”_

_“Right, now, where were we?” Jeremy thought aloud._

 

Days down in the mines turned into weeks. Before Lindsay knew it, it was February. Months had passed and time had started to blend together. She couldn’t find much to do as second-in-command, so she ended up serving drinks to the workers. Most of the workers didn’t talk much, but Lindsay was able to be civil with them so that she could keep herself entertained. Ryan made her uneasy, so she attempted to avoid him a much as she could.

As time passed, she came to terms with the fact that she did, in fact, miss Michael. Sure, she was still mad at him for saying music was more important than taking care of her, but she couldn’t deny that she still loved him. She just wasn’t sure if he loved her back anymore.

One night, she finished serving drinks for the day and started cleaning up her bar-setup. She looked around and saw the mine workers marching around for work. “Now, in Haywoodstown, there are a lot of souls,” she said to herself.

“Low, keep your head, keep your head,” the mine workers chanted.

“Working on the wall with all their might,” she said as she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, you gotta keep your head.”

“They keep their heads down low…”

“If you wanna keep your head.”

“I can’t quite see their faces right. Oh, but I can hear them singing…”

“Low, keep your head, keep your head.”

“Swinging their hammers in the cold, hard ground. I can hear the sound of pickaxes, a-ringing,” she said as she grabbed her bar supplies.

“One! Two! If you wanna keep your head.”

“We called it ‘freedom,’” Lindsay said at the same time as the workers. She sighed and started walking to her room for the night.

“I’m free! We’re free! Mr. Haywood set us free!” she exclaimed to herself.

All of a sudden, the Fates appeared in front of Lindsay. “Mr. Haywood set you free,” Meg started.

“To work yourself into the ground,” Mica and Mariel continued.

“Whoa! How did you get here?!” Lindsay yelled as she jumped in surprise.

“Free to spend eternity,” Meg continued.

“In the factory,” Mariel said.

“And the warehouse,” Mica added.

“Where the whistles scream,” Meg said.

“And the foreman shouts, Mariel said.

“And you’re punchin' in,” Mica said.

“And punchin' in,” Mariel continued.

“And punchin' in,” Mica repeated

“And you can’t punch out!” All three Fates exclaimed together. “You're way down Haywoodstown, way down under the ground!”

“But I don’t understand... you said this was the promised land!” Lindsay yelled.

“You sell your soul,” Mica started.

“You get your due!” Mariel said.

“That is all we promised you!” Meg finished.

“You're way down Haywoodstown, way down under the ground!” all three Fates said together, again.

“But don’t you see? It’s different with me!” Lindsay argued as she remembered her position as second-in-command.

“Different than who? They thought they were different too!” the Fates asked.

“There must be some mistake!” Lindsay yelled.

“Oh, it was a mistake alright!” Meg agreed.

“And now you gotta pay-” Mica started.

“And pay-” Mariel continued.

“And pay for it, for the rest of your life!” all three Fates yelled. “Way down Haywoodstown! Way down under the ground!” they said one more time.

“ALRIGHT!!” Lindsay shouted. “I’m stuck down here for the rest of existence and I just need to accept that. Can I go?”

“As long as you know,” Meg said. All three fates stepped out of Lindsay’s way.

Lindsay sighed and finished cleaning up the bar. She yawned and began walking to her room for the night. “What I wanted was to fall asleep, close my eyes and disappear. Like a petal on a stream, a feather on the air,” she said to herself as she walked. “Lily white and poppy red, I trembled when he laid me out. ‘You won’t feel a thing,’ he said, ‘when you go down.’ Nothing gonna wake me now...” she trailed off.

She continued walking in the mines, towards the offices. “Dreams are sweet until they’re not. Men are kind until they aren’t. Flowers bloom until they rot and fall apart. Is anybody listening? I open my mouth and nothing comes out. Nothing, nothing gonna wake me now.”

“Flowers,” she started as she was about to pass Ryan’s office. “I remember fields of flowers, soft beneath my heels.” She paused as she walked by Ryan’s office because she thought she heard a voice.

“I remember someone, someone by my side,” Lindsay heard the voice say. She put her ear up to the crack in the door to try to hear it better. “Turned his face to mine and then I turned away into the shade,” she heard Ryan say to himself.

She stood up to look through the door window and Ryan looked a lot sadder than he normally looked. He looked as though he had shed a few tears. “You, the one I left behind. If you ever walk this way, come and find me lying in the bed I made for us,” Ryan said to himself, sadly.

“Ryan,” Lindsay said as she entered the office.

“Lindsay?!” Ryan yelped, startled her sudden entrance. “What are you doing in here? I-” he was cut off when Lindsay pulled him into a hug.

“You’re heartbroken.” Lindsay said slowly, in realization.

“I…”

“It’s okay. I understand.”

“It’s just…” he started. Then, he took a deep breath. “When I discovered the magic gold, it gave me immortality that I could spread. I gave that immorality to my husband, but he loved the sun so much that I said he could go up to the surface in the spring and summer, but I tried to make the world down here a place that he could love, too. He complained too much and I kicked him out. I’m mad that what I can provide for him down here will never be good enough. But, I miss him,” Ryan sadly explained.

“I get it.”

“And, if I’m being honest, I tricked you into selling your soul and replacing him to make him jealous. I doubt he’ll be jealous at this point. He’s probably happier on the surface with your husband.”

Lindsay blinked in surprise. Then she remembered her fight with Michael and shook her head. “You didn’t really trick me. I would have willingly sold my soul, anyway. Michael’s too focused on his music to give a shit about another human being.”

Ryan sighed and chuckled, a little. “I guess we both have screwed up love lives.”

“You can say that, again.” Then, Lindsay released Ryan from the hug and sighed. “I do wish I could go back to my husband, though.”

“But, you know you…”

“Yeah, I know I can’t leave. it’s not any different with me, I know. The Fates already had this conversation with me, today.”

“Oh… right.”

Lindsay sighed, again. “We’re both pretty fucked up.”

“True.”

“Yep, I think I’m going to bed.”

“Have a good night,” Ryan said as he waved her goodbye. Lindsay waved bye back, and she exited the office. 

 

_“Wait, is Ryan gonna steal Lindsay away from Michael, romantically, too?” Jack asked._

_Jeremy sighed. “Now, this isn’t a spoiler, but Ryan’s only ever had eyes for Gavin. So, don’t worry about that.”_

_“Right…”_

_“And eventually, Michael finds Lindsay,” Geoff said._

_“Exactly,” Jeremy confirmed._

 

Lindsay started walking back to her room for the night. She still wasn’t happy that she was trapped, but at least she wasn’t angry with Ryan anymore. She could learn how to come to terms with her situation. It’s not like she thought anyone would miss her.

She was almost at her room when she heard a large explosion coming from the large wall in the mines. The explosion distracted her and she ran towards it. The other workers of the mines were running away from the explosion, screaming, but that did not deter her from running towards it.

When she got to the explosion, she saw three men, two familiar and one she didn’t recognize, standing in the rubble. “GAVIN, YOU FUCK!” the first, angry one with a guitar on his back, yelled.

“I’m sorry, Michael,” Gavin apologized.

The man wearing a purple and orange suit, that she didn’t recognize, sighed. “Gavin, I said I was going to lead you down. We didn’t need any explosions to call attention to ourselves,” he said.

“I’m sorry Jeremy, but that path looked blocked. And there’ nothing a little dynamite can’t fix!”

“Great!” Michael yelled. “Now, your big evil husband is going to come kill-”

“Michael?!” Lindsay called out to ask.

Michael stopped and turned to face her. “Lindsay?!” he called back. She nodded and started running towards him. He started running towards her and they met in the middle. They pulled each other into a huge hug. “Oh my god, I missed you so much,” he whispered.

“I missed you too,” she whispered back as she held onto him tightly. In that moment, the two seemed like they never wanted to let go of each other.


	7. If It's True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [If It's True](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzlTRd9Ft3Y)   
>  [Chant II](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yd4O4bKz7rA)   
>  [Epic III](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K77nr8-uhZ8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna post this tomorrow, but I'm traveling soon and this was my favorite chapter to write

_Jack smiled when Michael and Lindsay reunited. Then he thought about it and shook his head his head. “Okay, so Michael found Lindsay, but there’s gotta be a catch,” he said._

_“’Well, I’m not quit done with the story, yet. So, you might be onto something,” Jeremy replied._

_“I wanna know what this catch is,” Geoff said._

_Jeremy gave the two of them a smile. “Well…”_

 

Michael and Lindsay released their holds on each other. “I can’t wait for you to come home with me, again,” Michael said, cheerfully.

Lindsay smiled. Then, she remembered why she had left home in the first place. She immediately frowned and turned away from Michael. “Only so you can ignore me, again,” she bitterly said.

“Lindsay…”

“You were focused on writing your music and you relied on ME to pay for our living necessities. Then, I lost my job and you just told me I need to find a new one!” she yelled.

“Lindsay, I-”

“Well guess what, I DID find a new job! One that gives me all the wealth I could ever want! One where I’m not ignored!”

“Lindsay, no,” Gavin said in dismay.

“I finished my so-” Michael started.

“So, you finished your goddamn song?! SO, WHAT?!” Lindsay screamed as she interrupted Michael. “What’s gonna happen to me next time you need to write a song?! You’re gonna make we work while you play!”

“Linds-”

“NO!!!! I’M NOT DOING THIS, AGAIN! I’M GOING TO STAY DOWN HERE AND WORK MY ASS OFF! YOU CAN GO HOME AND DO WHATEVER YOU FUCKING WANT!!!!!!!” she screamed. Michael stood in silence. Lindsay took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m going to bed,” she said as she began to walk away.

Michael was absolutely heartbroken. Gavin reached over and pat Michael on the shoulder. “Sorry, buddy,” he offered. Michael continued to stand in silence.

“We probably need to get out of here before Ryan come to…” Jeremy said, but he trailed off as he saw Michael pulling his guitar off his back. “Michael, what are you trying to do?” he asked.

Michael readied his guitar to play. He took a deep breath, sighed, and begun strumming his guitar. “If it’s true what they say. If my love is gone for good,” he started to sing.

“Michael?”

“They can take this heart away. They can take this flesh and blood. Take my mouth that kissed her mouth. Take my tongue that sung her praise,” he continued to sing. Lindsay paused her walk. “Take my arms that used to reach out in the dark to where she lay. If it’s true what they say, I’ll be on my way.”

Lindsay turned around to face Michael. “If it’s true what they say. If there’s nothing to be done. If there’s no part to be played. If there’s no song to be sung,” he sang. Lindsay started to walk back towards him. “Take this voice, take these hands, I can’t use them anyway. Take this music and the memory of the muse from which it came. If it’s true what they say, I’ll be on my way. We can all be on our way, if it’s true what they say.”

Lindsay reached Michael and stood in front of him. “Always say it is the last, and no answer will be heard to the question no one asks. So, I ask you as a brother, and I ask you as a friend, and I ask you as a lover. And I ask you once again, is it true what they say?” he finished singing.

“Michael…” she said in awe.

“It was a song I wrote during my creative episode. I wrote it for you,” Michael explained.

A smile crept onto Lindsay’s face. “Michael… come here,” she said as she leaned into Michael.

Michael leaned into Lindsay and their faces met in the middle. They began kissing with the same amount of passion that they had when they first got together. Their lip moved in sync and the love between them could be felt from miles away. Gavin and Jeremy smiled at the loving sight. The kiss soon broke and Michael opened his mouth, again. “So, come home with me, again?” he asked.

“I-” Lindsay started.

“YYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!” a booming voice interrupted.

 

_“Oh shit,” Geoff said._

_“I should have known Lindsay’s fit wasn’t going to be the only drama,” Jack said._

_Jeremy nodded and started the story, again._

 

The group jumped and turned to face where the voice was coming from. They saw a very angry Ryan standing in front of them, scowling at them. “Ryan!” Gavin and Lindsay yelped.

Ryan angrily marched over to Michael. “You have the nerve to break into my mines AND you have the audacity to try and steal my new second-in-command?!” he demanded.

“’New second-in-command?” Michael asked. Then he looked over to Lindsay. “Is it true?” he asked.

“Is it true?” the mine echoed.

“Well… yeah…” Lindsay said, confused.

“You kicked me out and replaced me with Lindsay?! WHAT KIND OF BLOODY HUSBAND ARE YOU?!” Gavin screeched.

“Wait…” Lindsay said as she looked back and forth between Ryan and Gavin. “You two are married?!”

“Is it true?” the mines echoed again, starting to draw the attention of the mine workers.

“What is going on?” Michael asked.

“Now, everybody knows the walls have ears,” Jeremy explained.

“Is it true?” the mines continued to echo.

“And the walls have heard what you were saying.”

Ryan gave a wicked laugh. “When I was a young man like you, son, I held a lover too. Held him in my naked hands, when I was a young man. Now you know how it feels--partners are as slick as eels. Lover, quicker than the asp, always slipping from your grasp,” he started. Then he picked Michael up by the collar of his shirt. “Take it from a man no longer young. If you want to hold a woman, son, hang a chain around her throat, made of many carat gold. Shackle her from wrist to wrist with sterling silver bracelets. Fill her pockets full of stones, precious ones, diamonds. Bind her with a golden band, take it from an old man.”

“Low, keep your head, keep your head low. Oh, you gotta keep your head low, if you wanna keep your head,” the mine workers started. “Oh, he said he’d shelter us. He said he’d harbor me. He said we'd build them up, and then the walls would set us free. I’m gonna count to three, and then I’ll raise my head singing, one, two, is it true? Is it true, what he said?” they chanted. Ryan scowled when he heard this.

Gavin quickly jogged over to Lindsay. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked over to him. “When I was young like you, sister, I was hungry too. Hungry for the mining world, when I was a young boy. Now, you know how it tastes, the fruit of Mr. Haywood’s ways. Sister, it’s a bitter wine-" he paused to grab both of her shoulders and hake her. “Spit it out while you still have time!” he shouted.

“Gavin, I-” she started.

“Love is not a gilded cage. All the wealth within these walls will never buy the thing called love,” he started. “Love was when he came to me, begging on his bended knees, to please have pity on his heart and let him lay me in the dirt... I felt his arms around me then. We didn’t need a wedding bed. Dark seeds scattered on the ground, the wild birds were flying around. That’s when I became his husband, but that was in another life,” he fondly remembered. The he shook his head and scowled. “That was in another world, when I was a young boy!” he yelled.

“Oh, he said he’d shelter us. He said he’d harbor me. He said we’d soldier on, and then the war would bring us peace. We’re gonna count to three, and then we'll raise our heads, singing, one, two, is it true? Is it true, what he said?” the workers chanted, again.

Ryan growled and threw Michael on the ground. “Young man, I was young once too, I once sang the young man’s blues. Lovers come and lovers go, get you high and get you low. One day they’re hot, the next they’re cold, partners are so seasonal. They will leave again and again! Take it from an old man!” he yelled.

“I…” Michael stuttered.

“Now I sing a different song, one I can depend upon. The simple tune, the steady beat, the music of machinery. Do you hear that heavy metal sound? The symphony of Haywoodtown. And in this symphony of mine of power chords and power lines. Young man, you can strum your guitar, I have strung the world in wire. Young man, you can sing your ditty, I CONDUCT THE ELECTRIC CITY!” he yelled.

Ryan took a deep breath to regain his composure. “I’ll tell you what, young man, since my husband is such a fan, and since I’m going to count to three, and put you out of your misery. One! -- give me one more song, one more song before I send you. Two! -- to the great beyond where nobody can hear you singing. Three! -- sing a song for me,” he demanded. A chromium throne grew out of the ground. “Make me laugh, make me weep. Make the king feel young again. Sing for an old man!”” he said as he took a seat on his throne.

Michael quickly got up and scurried over to his guitar, he knew exactly what other song to play. As he picked up his guitar, he heard Gavin grown, loudly. “Oh, come off it, Ryan! You’re not old! You’re not wise! So, stop acting all high and mighty!” Gavin yelled.

Ryan’s eyes flashed bright red. “One more word out of you and I’ll-” Ryan started to yell.

Michael decided that it was now or never and started strumming his guitar. “Heavy and hard is the heart of the king,” he started to sing. “King of iron, king of steel. The heart of the king loves everything like the hammer loves the nail.”

Ryan smirked in interest as Michael continued to sing. “But the heart of a man is a simple one, small and soft, flesh and blood. And all that it loves is a man, a man is all that it loves.” Ryan raised his eyebrow at that.

“And Haywood is King of the scythe and the sword,” Michael continued. Ryan’s eyebrows furrowed at the sudden change in the song topic. “He covers the world in the color of rust. He scrapes the sky and scars the earth and he comes down heavy and hard on us.” Ryan couldn’t quite figure out where Michael was going with the lyrics, but he was curious to see where they were going.

“But even that hardest of hearts unhardened suddenly, when he saw him there. Gavin Free in his mother’s garden, sun on his shoulders, wind in his hair. The smell of the flowers he held in his hand, and the pollen that fell from his fingertips. And suddenly Haywood was only a man with a taste of nectar upon his lips, singing: La la la la la la la…”

Ryan’s face softened as he lyrics made him think about his love for Gavin. “And what has become of the heart of that man, now that the man is King? What has become of the heart of that man, now that he has everything?” Michael sang.

Gavin took a deep breath and looked at Ryan. Did Ryan ever really try to hurt him? “The more he has, the more he holds, the greater the weight of the world on his shoulders. See how he labors beneath that load; afraid to look up, and afraid to let go. And he keeps his head low, and he keeps his back bending, he grows so afraid that he'll lose what he owns,” Michael sang. Ryan and Gavin looked over at each other. “But what he doesn't know is that what he's defending is already gone.”

Ryan and Gavin looked longingly at each other. Was their love gone? “[Where is the treasure inside your chest?](http://tired-eldritchhorror.tumblr.com/post/173010286834/dont-repost-or-use-if-youre-not-the#notes) Where is your pleasure? Where is your youth? Where is the man with his hat in his hands? Who stands in the garden with nothing to lose, singing: La la la la la la la…” Michael finished singing.

Ryan stood up from his thrown. “La la la la la la la…” he sang as he began to walk towards Gavin.

Gavin began walking towards Ryan, as well. “La la la la la la la…” he sang.

The two of them met each other in the middle. “La la la la la la la…” they sang together and grabbed each other’s hands.

They both gazed, lovingly, into each other’s eyes. Ryan bit his lip and sighed. “Gavin, I am so sorry. I was an utter fool,” he said. “I stole you away before you had to come down. And I threw you away when you weren’t happy down here. and…”

Gavin rolled his eyes. He let go of Ryan’s hands, grabbed his face, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ryan blinked in surprise for a second, then closed his eyes to kiss back just as passionately. Their tongues entered each other’s mouths like it was the first time they kissed. The tongues danced around with each other with the amount of passion they had years ago.

After a few minutes, they finished their kiss. They immediately squeezed each other tight, as though they never wanted to let go. Michael, Lindsay, and Jeremy all smiled at the loving site. Michael knew he had just saved his best friend’s marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm gonna be away until June 8th. I'll do regular once a week updates for the last 3 chapters and the 2 epilogue one shots once I get back


	8. His Kiss, the Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Word to the Wise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TubogNjBpGk)   
>  [His Kiss, the Riot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85EGBJvzUyc&t=3s)

_“Okay, that was pretty cute,” Jack said._

_“But, are you sure this wasn’t supposed to be the love story of Ryan and Gavin?” Geoff asked._

_Jeremy shrugged. “I mean, it’s kinda their love story, too. But, the real focus is Michael and Lindsay.”_

_“Huh,” Jack said. “So, I’m assuming you’re not done yet?”_

_Jeremy shook his head. “Not quite yet, brother.”_

 

Everyone looked fondly at Ryan and Gavin. “This is really cute,” Lindsay whispered to Michael.

“Mm hm,” Michael replied as he nodded.

Ryan leaned closer into his hug. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered to Gavin.

“It’s okay. I’m not mad at you anymore, luv,” Gavin replied.

“I was trying to control you, too much. You’re a person with feelings. I should have acknowledged your desires.”

“It’s fine. You let me have the sun for at let six months out of the year. You tried to make this world one I could love, too, and I was being a right twat about it. So, I’m sorry, too.”

Ryan sighed and gave Gavin a smile. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

“This is beyond sweet!” Lindsay said.

“That it is,” Michael replied. Then he looked back over at Lindsay. “So, ready to come home with me?”

“Absolutely,” she replied with a smile.

Michael nodded and took Lindsay by the hand. “Jeremy, can you show us the way the way back out?”

“Well…” Jeremy started.

Suddenly, the Fates appeared in front of Lindsay an Michael. “Not so fast!” Mica started.

“Did you forget?” Mariel asked.

“Did we forget about what?” Michael asked in confusion.

“Did you forget about your contract, Ms. Jones?” Meg asked.

 

_“Aw crap, the Fates are back,” Geoff said._

_“Well, I did say they were kinda bitchy, did I not? They’re voices of reason and they show up at the most inconvenient moments,” Jeremy explained._

 

“Contract? Lindsay, what contract?”

Lindsay’s eyes widened as she remembered her contract when she agreed to work in the mines. “Crap…” she said.

“What is this contract?”

“When Lindsay agreed to be Mr. Haywood’s second-in-command, she sold her soul to him. Now, she’s never allowed to leave Haywoodstown ever again,” Meg explained.

“Is it true?” Michael asked Lindsay.

“Is it true?” the mines echoed, again.

“I…” she paused and sighed. “Unfortunately.”

Michael started trembling. “Why?” Michael asked.

“After our fight and I left, I assumed you’d never want me back. So, I didn’t think it would matter if I sold my soul away,” Lindsay admitted.

“But, Mr. Haywood and Gavin are happy, again. He probably doesn’t even need you, anymore.”

“I guess we could ask him if I could leave. Hey, Jeremy?” Jeremy turned to face Michael and Lindsay. “Could you get Ryan’s attention?” she asked.

Jeremy nodded and turned towards Ryan and Gavin. “YO, RYAN!” he called out. Ryan looked over to Jeremy. “Lindsay has something to ask you. Can you come over he for a minute?” Ryan nodded. He and Gavin walked over to Michael and Lindsay, hand in hand.

“Yes?” Ryan asked Lindsay.

“So, you and Gavin’s marriage is back together now…” Lindsay started.

“You’re welcome, by the way,” Michael joked.

“So, you don’t really need me anymore, and I was wondering if I could go home with Michael,” Lindsay asked.

“I… I really don’t know…” Ryan admitted.

“What do you mean, you don’t know?!” Michael demanded.

“I… I… I’ve never been in this situation, before.”

“Come one, Rye-bread. I know you can think of the answer,” Gavin said, smiling up at him and patting his chest .

“I…”

“We can help,” the Fates said.

“Oh, no…”

“Gotta think quick,” Mica said.

“Gotta save face,” Mariel said, next.

“Caught between a rock and a hard place,” Meg added.

“Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do now?” All three fates asked.

“I…” Ryan stuttered, nervously.

“If you tell him no,” Mariel started.

“Oh, you’re a heartless man,” Mica said.

“And you’re gonna have a martyr on your hands,” Meg added

“If you let him go,” Mariel said.

“Oh, you’re a spineless king,” Mica continued.

“And you’re never gonna get them in line again,” Meg finished.

“Damned if you don’t, damned if you do. Whole damn nation’s watching you. Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do. Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do now?” the Fates asked. Ryan began trembling, at this point.

“Here’s a little tip,” Mariel said.

“Word to the wise,” Mica explained.

“Here’s a little snippet of advice,” Meg started.

“Men are fools. Men are frail. Give them the rope and they’ll hang them-” the Fates started.

“OH, COME OFF IT!” Gavin interrupted to yell at the Fates. “GO ON, SHOO! SHOO!!!!” he yelled as he motioned to shoo them away. The Fates vanished.

“What… the fuck… was that?” Michael asked.

“They’re Ryan’s voices of reason,” Gavin explained. Then he sighed. “And I thought I was being a twat.”

Ryan began rocking back and forth on his feet. “Ryan?” Lindsay asked.

Ryan took a deep breath. “The devil takes this Michael and his belladonna kiss,” he started.

“Mr. Haywood?” Michael asked.

“Beautiful and poisonous. Lovely, deadly.”

“Ryan, buddy,” Jeremy said.

“Now it thickens on my tongue! Now it quickens in my lung! Now I’m stricken, now I’m stung! It’s done already!” Ryan panics.

“Ryan, luv?” Gavin asked, concerned.

Ryan’s pupils shrunk as though he entered a trance. “Dangerous this jack of hearts, with his kiss, the riot starts!” Ryan said in a panicked voice.

“Oh no…”

“What’s going on?” Michael and Lindsay asked.

“All my children came here poor, clamoring for bed and board. Now what do they clamor for? Freedom! Freedom!” Ryan continued as he shook.

“He’s having a bloody panic attack!” Gavin exclaimed.

“Have I made myself their Lord just to fall upon the sword of some pauper’s minor chord? Who will lead them? Who lays all the best laid plans? Who makes work for idle hands?”

“I haven’t seen him have one of these in years!”

“Only one thing to be done. Let them think that they have won. Let them leave together under one condition. Michael, the undersigned, shall not turn to look behind. She’s out of sight and he’s out of his mind,” Ryan said to himself.

“What?” Michael asked.

“Ryan, buddy, snap out of it!” Jeremy exclaimed.

“Every coward seems courageous in the safety of the crowd. Bravery can be contagious when the band is playing loud. Nothing makes a man so bold as a lover’s smile and a hand to hold. But all alone his blood runs thin and doubt comes in…” Ryan’s words trailed off as he began hyperventilating.

Jeremy ran over to Ryan. “SNAP OUT OF IT!” he screamed as he slapped Ryan across the face. Everyone gasped as the slap rang out, echoing. Ryan blinked in surprise and rubbed his hand over where the red mark on his cheek.

Gavin immediately wrapped his arms around Ryan. “Ryan, I’m so sorry,” he apologized.

“It’s… okay. I haven’t done that in a while…”

“Maybe we could all rest down here, tonight, and we can figure out solution to Michael and Lindsay’s problem, tomorrow.”

“This place doesn’t seem too awful for an underground mine, so I’d be okay with that,” Michael said.

“As long as I can sleep next to my husband again, I’m definitely okay with that,” Lindsay added as she grabbed Michael’s hand.

“Actually, I kinda did come up with a solution during my freak out,” Ryan announced.

“You did?” Michael asked.

“Well, I know about the fight you and Lindsay had,” he started.

“But, we got over it.”

“Well, prove it then.”

“How? What does that even have to do with leaving the mines?” Lindsay asked.

“Jeremy can lead you out of the mines. But Lindsay has to walk behind Michael-”

“Wow, solid sexism,” Michael interrupted.

“And he’s not allowed to turn around to check if she’s there. He has to have faith in her, has to believe her love is true. If you can do that, you may exit the mines,” Ryan finished.

“Done.”

“Alright. Would you like to try this tonight or tomorrow morning?”

“I think I’d like to sleep next to my wife in my own bed, tonight, thanks,” Michael said with a smile. 

“Alright brothers, let’s head up to the start of the trail out,” Jeremy said as he beckoned to everyone. Michael and Lindsay held hands and Gavin and Ryan held hands as they followed Jeremy to the exit trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it back from my life changing trip. It made me realize a few things about myself. I also got some exciting news on this trip about RTX Austin but I'm not allowed to share the news just yet. I'll scream it from the top of my lungs once it's announced if I'm allowed to, but my lips have to be sealed for the time being.
> 
> I’m gonna post the last three chapters (including this one) and the 2 epilogues once a week over the next few weeks.
> 
> Also monster-king-gavin made an [animatic inspired by this chapter.](http://monster-king-gavin.tumblr.com/post/173073845481/in-tribute-to-rejectedusername-trashfics-s)


	9. Wait for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Wait for Me II](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmMB23sbTzU)   
>  [Doubt Comes In](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPM3s_MJ88Y)

_“And Michael and Lindsay make it out,” Jack guessed._

_“You sure? ‘Cause I did say this was this was a sad story,” Jeremy replied._

_“Hm…” Geoff thought aloud._

_“Yes?”_

_“I have a theory on what’s gonna happen next. I just don’t want to be right._

_“Well, we’ll see if you are.”_

 

The group got to the railroad track. “So, is Michael gonna get on the train car first and he’s not allowed to check if I got on behind him? I think we’ll already know whether I’ll get behind him or not,” Lindsay said.

Ryan sighed. “No, I’m not making it that easy. You’ll have to walk along the track.”

“Think you can manage?” Gavin asked.

Michael and Lindsay nodded. “I think I can.”

“Alright,” Jeremy started. “Michael, you can walk beside me. Lindsay, you gotta walk behind.”

“Got it,” Lindsay replied.

“Ready whenever you are.”

“I’m ready,” Michael said.

“Me too,” Lindsay said.

“Okay. Just remember,” Jeremy said as he started to walk down the path. Michael quickly caught up to him and Lindsay got behind the two of them. “Meanest dog you’ll ever meet, it ain’t the hound dog in the street. He bares his teeth and tears your skin, but brother, that’s the worst of him. The dog you really got to dread is the one that howls inside your head. It’s him whose howling drives men mad and a mind to its undoing,” he told Michael as the three of them walked away.

“You think they’ll make it?” Gavin asked Ryan as they watched the group walk away.

“I don’t know,” Ryan admitted.

“Ryan, you let them go.”

“I let them try,” Ryan replied with a sigh.

Then how ‘bout you and I? Are we gonna try again?” Gavin asked, wondering if their fight was truly over.

“It’s almost spring. We’ll try again next fall,” Ryan replied, remembering just how important the outside world was to Gavin.

Gavin broke out into a grin. “Wait for me this time, luv?”

“I will,” Ryan replied with a smile. Gavin reached over and pulled Ryan into a huge hug.

Jeremy continued to lead Michael and Lindsay out of the mines. As they walked along, Lindsay started calling out, “Wait for me, I’m coming. Wait, I’m coming with you. Wait for me, I’m coming too, I’m coming too,” from behind. This was enough to remind Michael of Lindsay’s presence.

“You got a lonesome road to walk,” Jeremy reminded Michael. “It ain’t along the railroad track. It ain’t along the black-top tar you’ve walked a hundred times before. I’ll tell you where the real road lies: between your ears, behind your eyes. That is the path to Paradise, and, likewise, the road to ruin.”

“Wait for me, I’m coming,” Michael and Lindsay said together. “Wait, I’m coming with you. Wait for me, I’m coming too, I’m coming too. Wait, wait.”

A mysterious black fog started to swirl around Michael’s head. “What the fuck is this?!”

“Wait. Wait…” Lindsay still called out from behind.

“Dammit, I don’t think this is one of Ryan’s tricks,” Jeremy said.

“Should we keep walking?”

“We gotta. If you guys get out of here, he can escape the fog.”

_”The Fates are trying to screw things up,” Jack said._

__

__

_“Good guess, brother,” Jeremy replied._

__

__

_“Don’t do this, Fates. They’re so close,” Geoff murmured._

“What, what is this!?” Michael demands in his cloud of thick black fog surrounded his head.

“Doubt comes in,” the voice of all three Fates started.

“And strips the paint,” Mariel’s voice added.

“Doubt comes in.”

“And turns the wine,” Mica’s voice said, next.

“Doubt comes in.

“And leaves a trace of vinegar and turpentine,” Meg’s voice finally said.

“Where are you? Where are you now?” the voices asked. Michael began to quiver with fear. “Doubt comes in and kills the lights. Doubt comes in and chills the air.”

“Doubt comes in and all falls silent. It’s as though you aren’t there,” Michael said, quietly.

“Oh no,” Lindsay said as she heard Michael’s thoughts of doubt.

“Where are you? Where are you now?” Michael asked along with the voices.

“Michael, you’re shivering,” Lindsay started. “Is it cold or fear? Just keep singing. The coldest night of the coldest year comes right before the spring,” she called out, trying to break through Michael’s fog.

“I think the Fates heard what Ryan said in his panic attack and are using it against Michael,” Jeremy said to Lindsay.

“Why?”

“They probably think a heartless man is better than a spineless king.”

Back in the fog, Michael was still being taunted by the voices of the Fates. “Doubt comes in with tricky fingers. Doubt comes in with fickle tongues,” the voices said.

“Doubt comes in and my heart falters,” Michael said as he shook. “And forgets the songs it sung.”

“Where are you? Where are you now?” Michael and the Fates ask.

“Michael, hold on, hold on tight,” Lindsay tried again. “It won’t be long ’cause the darkest hour of the darkest night comes right before the dawn.”

Michael screamed in anguish and pivoted on his feet to turn around. The second he did, the fog lifted. When he opened his eyes, he saw Lindsay there. Lindsay gasped as her eyes met Michael’s.

“Lindsay. I… I don’t know what just happened…” Michael said as he began to tremble.

“Fates!!!!!” Jeremy yelled. The Fates then appeared in front of Jeremy. “I can’t believe you’d use Ryan’s panic attack against these guys!!!”

“It’s what Ryan would have wanted,” Mariel explained.

“NO, IT’S NOT!”

“He made us, so we know what Ryan would have wanted better than you do,” Meg taunted. Jeremy growled in response.

“We are his voices of reason, after all,” Mica finished.

“JUST LEAVE!!!!!!” Jeremy screamed.

“We’ll see you later then,” all three Fates said.

Meg walked over to Lindsay and patted her on the shoulder. “And we’ll see you later, too,” she said. Then all three Fates vanished.

“We… failed…” Lindsay whispered as tears began to trickle down her face.

Michael ran over to Jeremy and began shaking. “Jeremy. You could just let us walk back the way we were supposed to and we can pretend this never happened.”

“I…” Jeremy paused and sighed. “I can’t do that.”

“Why not?!”

“’Cause if I don’t tell Ryan what happened, then THEY will. I’m really sorry, brother.”

“I…” Michael said as he began to weep.

“Michael…” Lindsay said, crying as well.

“I’ve… I’ve dammed you…”

“Michael…” she moaned as she walked over to him. He pulled him into a hug and they cried together.

“I… I’m so sorry…”

“I still love you…”

“I’m sorry guys, but I think I need to take Lindsay back, now…” Jeremy trailed off sadly.

“Just… let me kiss her one last time…” Michael pleaded. Jeremy nodded and Michael and Lindsay’s lips crashed together. The pushed their tongues into each other’s mouths like there wouldn’t be a tomorrow, because there wouldn’t be a tomorrow for their relationship. They finished their kiss and pulled each other into a deep hug.

“I’ll love you until the end of time,” Lindsay told Michael as she held him close.

“And I will never love again.”

Jeremy gave a defeated sigh. “I think we need to go back now,” he informed them.

Lindsay released her hug and stepped away from Michael. “Goodbye Michael,” she said softly as she turned and walked over to Jeremy.

“Goodbye… Lindsay…” Michael said.

Lindsay got back over to Jeremy and he shook his head. He then began to walk back to the mines and Lindsay followed behind. Michael wept more tears than he had ever wept before. He didn’t know how he would live the rest of his life without his love. He wipped the tears away from his face and sighed. He knew he had to go back to the surface alone, so he began his lonely journey home.

 

_“NO NO NO!!!!” Geoff yelled in anguish._

_Jack’s eyes had begun to water. “Geoff…” he quietly said._

_“There was a railroad line on a road to Hell. There was a young man down on bended knee. And that is the ending of the tale of Michael and Lindsay,” Jeremy concluded._

_“THAT CAN’T BE HOW IT ENDS!” Geoff yelled._

_“Geoff… do you feel something over this story?” Jack asked._

_“YEAH! And I was rooting for Michael but he went and fucked it up!”_

_“Cause, here’s the thing, to know how it ends is to still begin to tell it again as if it might turn out this time. I learned that from a friend of mine,” Jeremy explained._

_“Well tell us the story again and give it a happy ending, this time.”_

_“Geoff, I really liked this story, but he doesn’t need to tell it again,” Jack told Geoff._

_“Well…” Jeremy started. Then he sighed. “That wasn’t actually the end of the story.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well, I normally don’t tell this when I normally tell people the end but, I like you two. The interactions with you along the way made this story fun to tell again. I’m gonna tell you guys how the story really ends, the true ending, ‘cause you guys have earned it.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“Well, come on. I can’t wait to hear this,” Geoff said in excitement._

_“So…” Jeremy began._

 

Michael continued to walk down the rail road track by himself. It was the most depressing walk of his life. “Guess it’s back to the outside world by myself,” he said to himself.

He had almost made it the opening of the mines when he heard someone yell, “WAIT!!!!” He turned around and saw Mr. Haywood running after him. Mr. Haywood had almost caught up with him when he paused and grabbed the wall. “God… pencil pushing… has made me out of shape,” he wheezed.

“What, come up here to rub in the fact that you own my wife’s soul?” Michael asked with a scowl.

“No… not in the slightest,” Mr. Haywood said as he stood up. “I actually came up here to thank you,” he said, walking over to Michael.

“Thank me… for what?”

“For saving my marriage. Gavin hasn’t looked at me with this much love in years. And I haven’t seen him smile down here in, well, ever.”

“Well, I’m so glad your marriage is saved, because mine is destroyed,” Michael replied.

“I’m very sorry about that. I did not actually want the Fates to trick you like they did.”

“So, can I have Lindsay back then?” Michael asked with hope.

“No, I’m not going back on what I said. Everyone saw the exit requirement I gave you, and they know it didn’t work. If I go back on it, everyone will see me as weak. Was it fair to you? No. But, I can’t change what happened.”

“So, you did come here to rub it in.”

“No! I came up here to offer you a proposition,” Mr. Haywood said.

“Alright, Mr. Haywood, what’s your proposition, then?”

“Please, call me Ryan.”

“Okay, but what are you offering?”

“You’ll never be allowed to enter the mines again in your life…” Ryan started.

“Yeah, I’m already not really interested.”

“BUT, Haywoodstown will become your afterlife.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you basically asking me if I want to damn myself to Hell?”

“Hell is what you make of it. Haywoodstown doesn’t have to be Hell if you don’t want it to be.”

“I…”

“And that way you’ll get to spend the rest of eternity with Lindsay.”

“I… I…”

“So… do we have a deal?” Ryan asked as he held out his hand to shake.

“I… Gavin told me to never make a deal with you…” Michael said, nervously.

“I talked to Gavin about this before I came to get you. He and Jeremy said they’d even play messenger for you and Lindsay. It will be like she isn’t even gone.”

“I…” Then Michael sighed. “I don’t really have anything else I can lose,” [he said as he grabbed Ryan’s hand](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d2c991fdc54410c5ae9e7bb8de6741f8/tumblr_p8dhl2vlyn1u6nxw4o2_540.jpg). They shook hands and sparks few off of the handshake. “Whoa,” Michael said as they finished the handshake.

“I guess you have to go, now. But, I’ll see you again in six or seven decades; not that long if you think about.”

“Are you kidding me?! Seventy years is a long time!”

“Eh, time blends together down here,” Ryan said as he shrugged.

“Well… I guess I’ll see you later… Ryan…” Michael said as he turned to walk away towards the exit of the mines.

“See you again soon, Michael Jones,” Ryan said as he waved goodbye from behind.

Michael wasn’t exactly sure how he was supposed to feel anymore when he left the mines. He had basically just damned himself to working endlessly in Haywoodstown mines in his afterlife. But, he would get to spend the rest of eternity with Lindsay. When he really thought about it, he guessed he could say that it was worth it in the end. He left Haywoodstown, smiling. He knew he would see Lindsay again, one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I added a happy ending and I apologize for nothing. I'm a slut for happy endings.
> 
> BTW, my exciting news is that I'm gonna be an RTX Austin ambassador


	10. I Raise My Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [I Raise My Cup](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yc7d6Ws-Krc)

“And that is the true ending of the tale of Michael and Lindsay,” Jeremy finished. He looked at Jack and Geoff, trying to figure out how they felt about that ending. Jack smiled and applauded. Geoff frowned and looked away from Jack and him, lost in a different thought.

“That was an absolutely beautiful ending to the story,” Jack said with cheer.

“I’m glad you liked it, sir!”

“What did you think of the ending, Geoff?” Jack asked. Geoff didn’t respond, still lost in thought. “Oh…kay…”

“Well brothers, is there anything else you want to do?” Jeremy asked.

“Well, part of me wants to raise a toast to that Michael character.”

“Michael is quite the character, all right.”

“The only problem is, we don’t have any drinks to toast with.”

“Well,” Jeremy paused and pulled a bottle of whiskey and glasses out of his coat. “I have stuff we could use.”

Jack saw the whiskey and frowned. He looked over to Geoff. “Geoff,” he murmured to get his attention. Geoff didn’t respond. He sighed and looked back over at Jeremy. “Geoff isn’t really a drinker, right now.”

“Oh, okay,” Jeremy said as he put the bottle and glasses back in his coat. “I think I have something else,” he said as he felt what else he had in his jacket. His eyes widened as he felt what he was looking for, and he pulled out three water bottles. “Better?”

“Much.”

Jeremy nodded and handed Jack and Geoff their water bottles. Jack took his water bottle but since Geoff wasn’t paying attention, he set the bottle against Geoff’s lap. “Just so we’re clear, this toast stays between us.”

“Oh…kay… Why?”

“There are certain characters that wouldn’t let me hear the end of it if they knew I toasted to ‘em.”

“Alright,” Jack said in confusion. Then he raised his water bottle and cleared his throat. “Some birds sing when the sun shines bright, my praise is not for them. But the one who sings in the dead of night, I raise my cup to him.”

“I’ll raise my cup and drink it up. I’ll raise it high and drink it dry.”

“Wherever he wandered alone upon the earth, let all our singing follow him. And bring him comfort, some flowers bloom when the green grass grows. My praise is not for them, but the one who blooms in the bitter snow. I raise my cup to him.”

“I’ll raise my cup and drink it up. I’ll raise it high and drink it dry,” Jeremy repeated.

“Pour the water and raise a cup. Drink up, brothers, you know how. And spill a drop for Michael, wherever he is now.”

Jeremy raised his eyebrow. “But… you already know where he is…”

“I do?”

“I told you where he’d go after he died. He’d end up in Haywoodstown. He and Lindsay have been making up for seventy years apart, ever since.”

“Yeah, but the story didn’t end on him dying,” Jack argued.

“That’s because it wasn’t part of the story. But outside of it, he actually did die of old age about…” Jeremy paused to count on his fingers. “Seven years ago.”

Jack stroked his chin. “Huh. You know, it’s funny. Our friend Gavin used to take care of this elderly man, Ole’ Man Jones. I think he died seven years ago, too.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah, but Gavin ran away for a week or two after he died and missed his funeral.”

“Yeah, Michael gave Gavin some serious shit for not going to his funeral.”

“And now that I think about it, the dress that the Gavin in your story was wearing was similar to the dress our Gavin wears.”

“Really,” Jeremy asked sarcastically.

“Yeah, but our Gavin’s green floral print dress is [shorter and has sleeves but no shoulders](http://monster-king-gavin.tumblr.com/image/172188752209).”

“Got to keep up with the times, dude.”

“It’s a really weird coinced-”

“JACK!” Geoff yelled to interrupt.

“What is it, Geoff?” Jack asked.

Geoff reached over and pulled Jack into a tight hug. “I am… so sorry…”

“Geoff…”

“The end of that story was amazing, but it made me realize something. I was a goddamned fool for chasing myths. You are more valuable than a diamond will ever be.”

Jack gave Geoff a loving smile. “Geoff…”.

“Hell, you love nature, so rivers could break their banks for me and lay their gold around my feet. All a-flashing in the pan for all the fashion for your hand. The rivers could give us the wedding bands.”

“Oh, Geoff…”

“Jacky, I love you more than anything. I don’t want to throw you away, chasing an impossible dream.”

“Geoff,” Jack started as he leaned in to kiss Geoff on the cheek. “I love you too. I should have been more supportive of your dream chasing. It’s the two of us against the wasteland. And if it’s gonna be that way, we need to support each other no matter how stupid life gets.”

Geoff released the hug and grabbed Jack’s hands. “Jack, I’ll be there for you, no matter what,” he said, smiling.

“And I’ll be there for you.”

“Now, come here and kiss me like you mean it.”

Jack leaned into Geoff. “With pleasure,” he said as his lips caught Geoff’s. Their lips moved in harmony with the same amount of passion they had when they fell in love, years ago. Their tongues danced with each other as if they were partners, dancing with each other to the same rhythm.

The kiss was interrupted by the sound of someone clapping. Geoff and Jack broke apart and turned their heads toward the sound. They saw a taller man with broad shoulders, short honey brown hair combed out of his face, ice blue eyes, and light stubble on his face leaning against a tree. “Always love a happy ending,” the man said.

Jeremy looked over at the man and frowned. “Rye, what are you doing up here?” he asked the man.

“Well, it’s late, so Gavin went to bed already. It’s almost All Hallows’ Eve, so I decided to see if the Achieve settlement was decorated yet. When I was walking by, I heard you telling my favorite story, again, so I wanted to stay and listen,” the man explained.

“Excuse me?” Geoff asked.

“And he told how it actually ended this time, too. I don’t get to hear that very often.”

“Oh, you liked the story, too?” Jack asked.

“Of course, it’s the story of how my marriage was saved.”

“Your marriage? But you weren’t in that story.” Geoff said in confusion.

“Uh… yes… I was…”

“Who… who are you?”

“Aw crap, my apologizes. I always forget to introduce myself,” then the man held out his hand, spark flickering off of it. “I’m Ryan Haywood, owner of the Haywoodstown mines. I believe you two are friends with my husband, Gavin Free.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Ryan, buddy, that’s not gonna work. You already have enough employees and I already convinced them not to go down,” he said.

Ryan pulled his hand back in and shrugged. “Eh, worth a shot.”

“Wait, wait, wait, you’re real!?” Geoff and Jack yelled in shock.

“Well,” Ryan paused and poked himself in the face to check. “Yes.”

“Holy shit, when Gavin said he was married, he really was serious,” Jack said in disbelief.

“It’s good to know he’s faithful to me on the surface, so thanks for telling me that.”

“How can you be…” Geoff trailed off. Then he began to poke Ryan.

“Uh… Jeremy…” Ryan whined.

“Dude, you brought this on yourself,” Jeremy replied as he rolled eyes.

“Holy shit, Ryan Haywood, Gavin Free’s totally real husband, is actually standing in front of us,” Geoff said in awe.

“Though I appreciate the fact that getting to meet Gavin’s friends this time went better than last time, I think I would appreciate it more if you would stop poking me.”

“Right. Sorry,” Geoff apologized as he put his hand down.

“I believe I’d like to head home now,” Ryan said as he turned around.

“We probably should go home for the night, too. It was nice to meet you, Ryan,” Jack replied as he and Geoff waved goodbye.

“I’ll have to talk with Gavin, first, but perhaps I could meet you two again, one day. Good night, Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattillo,” Ryan said as he began walking back towards Haywoodstown.

“Good night, Ryan Haywood!” Jack called back as he and Geoff started to walk back to their own home.

“How did he know our names?” Geoff asked Jack.

“Gavin probably told him,” Jack explained.

As Geoff, Jack, and Ryan went back to their homes, Jeremy climbed back into the trees. “To Geoff, Jack and all of us, goodnight, brothers, goodnight,” he said as he laid back down in the branches and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the main story, folks. I have 2 epilogues for this. The first on will be posted next week and the next one will be the following week. Then the whole story will be complete. I'm probably going to do an X-Ray and Vav one shot, but I don't know when I'll get to that.

**Author's Note:**

> During my spring break, I discovered the Hadestown soundtrack and inspiration hit me like a freight train. I decided to make a Hadestown au, minus the mythology and with a slightly different ending. This won't update regularly until [Minequest- Ender Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596699/chapters/31212189) is finished.  
> PS, EVERYONE GO LISTEN TO THE HADESTOWN SOUNDTRACK AND HEAR HOW AMAZING IT IS!!!!!!!
> 
> **EDIT:** inserted the artwork I commissioned from [monster-king-gavin](http://tired-elderitchhorror.tumblr.com/) into the fic.


End file.
